DON'T Save Me
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: Alone, that's what Johan once was, left to fight the real life monsters of his world. But now he has him, Judai, the secret love of his life. How far will Johan go if his love is taken? Will they ever be together and will Judai want to be saved?
1. A Darkened World

**Lea-Renee:** _Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever and what could be better that a Spiritshipping one._  
**Rayne: **_Yeah she wouldn't shut up about it!  
_**Lea-Renee: **_Not true... Seriously it's not...I'm a closeted Fojushi.  
_**Rayne:** _Yeah, she's also lucky because she comes from a school where she's the only person who is an out there Otaku...  
_**Lea-Renee:**_ Thanks for reminding me..._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) And non homo...sapian vampires. Supernatural themes and rating could possible go up later on.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did god help us all.  
_**Songs:**_ Kamelot- Hunter's Season and Forever. Dream Theater- Sacrificed Sons_

**_Always Johan's POV unless told otherewise._**

In my line of work you don't have friends. You tend to avoid making them because they're more of a liability than anything else. I had never actually had a friend before... well not until I met the boy who was currently sleeping beside me, my best friend and comrade in arms Yuki Judai. Judai appeared innocent and because of an 'accident' around the time I met him, his knowledge in certain aspects was vague but he was strong, brave and could even stand a good chance against me in a fight.

I brushed my fingers calmly through his duo coloured brown hair, trying to sooth the pained expression on his face, another nightmare. Judai never quite remembered what happened in them but sometimes I wondered if they were memories from before.

My watched beeped informing me that I was to awake the sleeping Prince so he could keep an eye on things while I finally got some sleep. I had learnt early on that waking Judai up when there was no imminent danger was next to impossible unless you used some methods that were just a little cruel, so I tipped the last of the water in my canister over his head and even when I did that he didn't jump up, all he did was open his eyes lazily, and with a yawn said, "Hey Johan."

"Come on sleepy head it's your turn," I said grabbing my bad to use as a pillow.

Judai used the most evil weapon in his arsenal, the puppy dog eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," I replied, dropping my head down on my bad so I could escape from the pools of his deep, chocolate eyes.

I could hear him get up and put another log on the fire, a sign that I could escape to a world where he and I were together, safe and sound. Sighing I got comfortable, I didn't know when I had fallen in love with him, I just had. Before I could think about it too much I closed my eyes and in seconds I was dead to the world.

**SPIRITSHIPPING FOREVER!**

"Johan, Johan," I heard my name being called in fearful whispers and hopped up.

"What?"

Judai's eyes stared into my soul with so much emotion; it shook me down to my core. "They've found us."

Any part of me still asleep instantly woke up and in moments I was ready for anything with my stakes resting in my hands. We stood side by side at the edge of the cave, waiting. The light from the fire reflected in their animalistic eyes, there were about five of them. It was smaller than the normal mercenary clan sent to kill us so they were going to be some easy pickings.

As they got closer I saw the look that they were giving Judai, just cause he was slightly smaller they thought of him as less of a challenge, and sent the two weakest vampires to fight him, how wrong they were. A red headed female was the first to reach me and just before her other pals reached me, I shoved a stake right through her cold, unbeating heart and she was gone like a puff of smoke in the wind.

"Two on one this has got to be unfair," I exclaimed causing them to smirk but the next thing I added quickly wipe if off their faces, "maybe if you had maybe three more people helping you it would be."

Angry the African one lunged at my throat, fangs fully extended while other stood back watching our fight to see how things progressed. I dodge with ease. "You have got to do better than that," I laughed.

Every swipe he took at me I evaded, waiting for my moment to...strike! In one swift movement he was gone to but before I could realise he was only a diversion it was too late, the other had moved and within mere second I found myself on the ground, a think hand around my neck.

"Not so cocky now," he whispered by my ear.

The room was fading away, while coloured dots dances in front of my eyes. My lunges were begging for me to take in an impossible breath and then he let go. I gasped as air filled my lunges. Looking up with what little strength I had to see why he stopped and saw Judai in his place, a stake in hand and a smile on his bloodied face.

"You all right?" he asked.

A new vampire appeared behind Judai. "Watch out," I tried to say but it only came out as an incomprehensible, raspy gasp. The vampire brought up her hand knocking the boy out, gave me an evil sneer and took him away leaving me behind with the waning fire.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Pandora's Hope

**Lea-Renee: **_Whoops forgot to say that this story was AU..._**  
Rayne: **_I think they already realised that, Lea. _**  
Lea-Renee: **_Well... *Pokes out tongue.*_**  
Rayne: **_No wonder why people call her weird and immature.  
_**Lea-Renee: **_Before this turns into a fight, I'm going to_ _stop it, let all important things take place and start the story._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) Same stuff as last time, basically.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did all amazing pairings would be cannon.  
_**Songs:**_ Within Temptaion- Frozen, The howling. Entwine- Surrender. _

I wanted to lie there forever, frozen by the sorrow of my pain filled heart. Physical pain was nothing in comparison. The sun was beginning to rise and I knew that by now my Judai was either dead or worse, and if he was the latter of the two I'd kill him myself, it was the one thing we promised to each other and whether or not I succeeded I knew I wouldn't come out of it alive, I didn't want to. A life without Judai was no life at all.

With the little energy I had left I got up. I would cry no more, he wouldn't want me to. First and for most I had to see if Judai was one of them. Methodically I took all the usable items from Judai's bag and put them in mine, the rest I left behind. I had my mission and I was going to start by going two towns over to Kakushi Kage **(1) **and there I'd see Tenjoin Asuka and her brother Fubuki.

**SPIRITSHIPPING FOREVER!**

Being in the sun always felt safe, no darkened faces, no unidentifiable noises... no vampires. In the sun you could always manage to picture a brighter future but even the brightest light still had its shadows and with my loss I was currently residing in it.

I managed to get there by midday, thanks to a kind old man who I stopped from being robbed and it return he offered me a ride to anywhere I needed to go and let's just say he was loaded. The carriage said it all, gold trimmed everything. Judai would have loved it. Judai, if he was with me he would've either been asleep on the velvet bench head on my lap or talking to me about nothing and everything. Sadly he wasn't.

At first glance if there was one word to describe Kakushi Kage it was peaceful, taking a closer look however, there was hate. At night the streets would often be painted by the blood of a century old feud. Asuka and Fubuki weren't included, untouchable by penalty of torture and execution. Death wasn't enough of a threat for these people. The king had sent them to settle the towns' torrid issues, they'd cleaned up the day time but night was still a free for all battle field.

I knocked on their door waiting for one of them to open it for me, Fubuki was the first down. "Johan good to see you," he said dramatically. Everything about him was dramatic; he dressed like an old fashioned prince in a royal purple jacket and a ruffled white shirt, and was often seen wooing all of the girls with his charm and musical talents.

"I would say the same but..."

"You need to see my sister?" he interrupted.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding my head.

Fubuki led me to Asuka's room; a nice relief from the rooms Fubuki had obviously been set free to let his creative talent go mad. Hers had pale blue walls with a plain cream carpet and edgings, a few books on a small book shelf and a desk littered with paper as well as a waste bin full of the stuff.

"Hello Johan," she said, not bothering to turn around and look at him. "You want to know about Judai right?"

"Please."

She faced me, it was clear why she was Queen of the Obelisk syndicate, her level beauty of was held by so few and even my the expression on her face you could tell she was wise beyond her years and great knowledge of both the future and the past was imprinted in the depths of her eyes.

There was sorrow in Asuka's voice as she said, "Judai has been change."

I hung my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes. "But there is a way to reverse it," Fubuki whispered as if not wanting to be heard.

"How?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up.

He held up his hands in a sagely manner. "There's a story of too loves many millennia ago two lovers by the name of Haou and Jehu had a fight. On his walk Jehu met a gang of vampires and was changed. Feeling responsible Haou went to seek out the original vampire, Kaiser. And it is said that by the power of true love Kaiser gave Haou the power to return his Jehu back and like all stories it worked and they lived happily ever after."

"Is that true? Asuka," I asked.

She closed her eyes remembering events she had never witnessed. "Partially, Haou did find a cure but they most definitely did not live happily ever after."

"Why not?"

"Just because there was a cure didn't mean Jehu wanted to be saved," she stated, "When you are changed it's not just physical."

I thanked them and left. I had to save Judai from his self, whether he wanted me to or not.

**(1)** Hidden Shadow

**REVIEW!**


	3. Just to be closer

**Lea-Renee:** _Sorry for being late to update._  
**Rayne:** _People have been booking her like some highly popular DVD; I'm surprised she can keep her life in order without a dairy or a calendar. She needs to learn to say 'NO' once in awhile._  
**Lea-Renee:** _Actually... Okay, I have no smart retort for that one so let's begin._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) PURE AWESOMENESS, SO MUCH YOUR MIND COULD IMPLODE...I'm sorry I lie.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did 4kids never would have been allowed near it and omake season would be made based around Spiritshipping.  
_**Songs:**_ The Rasmus- Heart of Misery, Entwine- Chameleon Halo and Nightwish- Bye, bye Beautiful. _

Kaiser, if you were a human and even wanted to get closer to him first you had to attend one of his masquerades. Most vampire hunters didn't even bother going to one of them, for one there were so many Head vampire clan jerks there it was too tempting and suicidal. Plus no one really wanted to get rid of Kaiser, he wasn't too bad, kept his kind in line, kind of, and no one really wanted his prude of a boy friend Edo ruling over everyone, hunter and vampire alike.

Next it was a matter of getting chosen, basically that meant you had to be hot enough that he would drink your blood but so long as it concerned me he wasn't going to get close enough to me that he could do that. Also there was the fact that looking as I did I wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell in getting picked. I looked down at the clothes I wore, what used to be a frilled lavender shirt was now ripped, torn and the colour was a mixture between vampire death dust and the remnants of blood, I didn't really want to think about the state of my pants and shoes too much. I'd have to get new gear and maybe a haircut too, I knew Judai liked it just past my shoulders but it would be easier to look after.

Luckily for me I was now in the city the masquerade was held with one day to get ready and a great friend who the last time Judai and I had stayed with her and her husband Marcel had basically begged us to stay an extra night so she could give us a makeover but even now the thought of staying two night in a one place was unimaginable, especially in a vampire run city and with friends who could be hurt.

Rei saw me before I'd even knocked on the door and glomped me, I almost fell over, she was surprisingly strong for someone her size. "Where's Judai?" she asked peering around trying to find him.

"He's changed... a lot since the last time you saw him and wanted to find where he belonged in the world. I'm going to find Judai and try to convince him that his place in the worlds by my side," it was kind of the truth.

She looked at me suspiciously but then smiled, "So finally realised you loved him have you?"

"How did you know that I...?"

"Though I have only seen the both of you a few times over the past two years it was hard to miss how you looked at him," Rei interrupted. "So what brings you back so fast?"

When I told her that I wanted her to give me a makeover so I could impress 'a special somebody,' she couldn't be more ecstatic and already begun spouting what I was going to wear and everything else that she wanted to do. I walked in as said a quick hello and a thank you to Marcel; he was really kind putting up with me every now and again, he knew that risks full well, his mother got killed when a group of vampires thought she had good information on a certain wanted hunter, he had to watch it too and yet here he was welcoming me into his home like I didn't carry a scourged of death and destruction in my wake.

Once Rei fed me and made me have a much needed shower I apologised to her about that fact the that I was like a dead man on his feet, she didn't mind too much and let me go off to her guest room. Though in was nice wrapped up in a comfortable bed, muscle relaxing on the soft surface but the lack of Judai's soft snore made me realise how much I missed the small things that he brought to my life, a little smile at a tough time, an arm slung around my shoulder, his constant presence in my life. Those things just gave me more strength to undergo any trials that were going to be thrown my way. I would be with him.

I took the jacket I kept of his out of my bag and grasp it in my arms tightly as if this action would bring me closer to him. Despite the fact that he wasn't with me the mere knowledge that he was still out there in whatever form warmed my heart especially since there was a way to bring him back. I slept soundly with his smell wafting up my nose, hopefully tomorrow everything would work out and Kaiser would be helpful.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

(BTW I like the name Marcel more than Martin so he kept his English dubbed name.)


	4. Not all is as it seems

**Lea-Renee:** _Hey awesome peoples sorry if you wanted a makeover montage._  
**Rayne: **_For one she's never had a makeover before, she's way too manly for that.  
_**Lea-Renee: **_Kind of true, I've been noticing lately how I don't get counted with the girls in my class anymore but luckily the guys have been nice enough to adopt me as one of their own.  
_**Rayne:** _Except she scared the pants off that guy when she saw that bee...  
_**Lea-Renee:**_ IT COULD HAVE HURT HIM! *cough* I'll let everything start now..._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) Real blood and gore. Proceed with caution.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I Johan would of replaced Asuka at that confessioin part actually done it and there would be an amazing make out scene.  
_**Songs:**_ Relient K- Must Of Done something Right (Best Spiritshipping song EVER!) andEntwine- Frozen Hearts of Stone._

"You look nice Johan," Rei said from behind me as I took a good look at myself in the full length mirror.

"Thanks," I heard myself murmur. My hair had returned to its original teal colour with full bounce, dirt no longer plastered it down. My normal had been thrown away and replaced deemed beyond salvage, not even rags could be made out of them though those lay in my bag. I was currently wearing a long tailed black suit, the light blue dress shirt and pants clung to me almost like a second skin giving full definition to my nicely built muscles. Hopefully it will be enough.

I left my bag at Rei's planning to only return to retrieve them and leave. Just both wished me luck, thinking that Judai was in the city I added the mask, mainly blue with some red ruby like gems around the rim. It wasn't that far to the party and lots of people could be seen arriving, most stunningly beautiful nevertheless there were a few humans who could match their standard.

The bouncer took one good look at me and let me enter; I'd left all weapons at home, really there was no danger here unless you brought in upon yourself. I sat by myself feeling nervous, in all of my twenty two years on year had I ever gone to a party like this so I stood awkwardly on the outer edges of the room keeping an eye on everyone while trying to seem disinterested like I went to this type of party often.

A male vampire walked up to me asking if I'd like to dance, I took note of his oily black hair and realised it was a leader named Cobra, why did I have to attract a creep? When I tried to say no he wouldn't accept it, spouting on about how I should respect him more and grabbed my arm tightly pulling me against my will. I didn't put up much of a fight; I needed to keep my strength hidden. Luckily for me my pitiful attempt to get free was noticed by a tall dark bluenette, Kaiser.

"Excuse me," he said, his voice demanded respect.

"What do you want?" Cobra almost finished before he turned to see who he was addressing and quickly added, "Yes my lord?"

Kaiser smirked, "It seems that you've accidently attempted to take what's mine."

"This man's yours?" Cobra asked, cynically.

I was half tempted to tell them to stop talking about me like I was some piece of meat but kept my mouth shut, not only because had Kaiser saved me but because I literally was a piece of meat to them.

"Yes," he replied tersely, "so now can you let go of him, I don't want him damaged."

As soon as Cobra let go of my arm to look for someone that would be taken from hi, Kaiser took it.

"Thank you," I said wanting to sound strong but instead coming off as shy.

I shivered as he nipped at my ear whispering seductively, "but I wasn't doing it for you."

Kaiser took me back with him to the special V.I.P lounge area. I saw a memorable faces such as Jim who watched over the Southern Clan with his mate Kenzan, O'brien the Western leader, Yusuke the Northern and Amon the Eastern. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see Edo Phoenix, Kaiser's mate giving me a death glare.

Kaiser pushed me onto a leather couch in the middle of the room and began unbuttoning my shirt, his hands roaming freely over my chest, I nearly forgot who I was here for and pulled away.

"Don't," I said, forcefully pulling away and fixing up my shirt.

"But you know you want it," he said huskily.

I stared him in the eyes willing mine to show him the depth of the truth in my words."I don't, I could never doing anything like that to anyone else apart from the person I love and maybe you should to," I added glancing at Edo, you had to feel a little sorry for what he must've put up with.

"Then why even attend?" Kaiser asked also looking at his mate.

Biting my lip I looked down so that my bangs covered my eyes, keeping my voice low so only he would hear me, "I needed your help. The person I love has been changed and I heard that in the power of true love you would give me a way to free him."

He dragged me from the room. "How do you know about that?" he ordered me to tell him.

"The Queen of Obelisk," I said, knowing full well vampires couldn't touch them.

"Oh so you're," he cut himself off, "Well actually I'm not the true Kaiser, I'm protecting him but it is my obligation to take you to him."

**Cliff HANGAR! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. It hurts to be a Monster

**Lea-Renee:** _Wrote most of this at school on a piece of paper so hopefully there's not too many typos._  
**Rayne:** _Really she should be paying attention in class._  
**Lea-Renee:** _I just finished my work early and my teacher was talking a bunch of bs...  
_**Rayne:** _Mr K? Don't blame you and now for once I'm going to start the story._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) and a dark side with no cookies in it.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did people wouldn't need to read this but it would go into my random spin offs where I use the characters to do my bidding. (__**Judai**__: Thank Kami that is not so. __**Johan:**__ Don't you want to be with me? __**Judai:**__ That's not what I meant*Kisses him softy on the cheek.*)  
_**Songs:**_ Within Temptation- Angels, Sirenia- The Lucid Door and Avenged Sevenfold- Afterlife. _

Kaiser led me along a series of dark windy passageways that lay hidden under the cold marble of the manner, if it wasn't for Kaiser leading the way I would've gotten lost as soon as I entered the maze and that's supposing that I would have found the entrance in the first place.

I was feeling slightly nervous around Kaiser, even if he wasn't a vampire my feelings would be the same, he seemed somewhat foreboding. Trying to lighten the mood and dispel the silence I asked, "So since you're not actually the 'Kaiser' what shall I call you?"

"Kaiser," he responded to my dismay. I really hated one sided conversations where you had to do all the work to keep the afloat.

"Why?"

"Because if I let you call me Ryo I'd lose all my respect and there'd be anarchy as well as the fact I only let Edo call me by my first name," I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

I chuckled lightly, "So you do actually show your love for him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiser dared me to answer.

"Just how you treated me in front of him, it's like you're cheating on him without any qualms," I stated wondering if he was dropped on the head as a baby.

Kaiser grunted noncommittally, "It's only with humans."

Yes, Kaiser was certainly dropped as a baby. "It makes no difference to him, Edo would probably prefer for your attention to be placed on him not some random human." I honestly couldn't believe I was giving relationship advice to a vampire, let alone Kaiser and the little thing about me having never been in a relationship myself was just icing on the cake.

He was silent for the rest of the walk hopefully he was contemplating what I said and maybe would put it into practise; even with the things that I had heard about Edo, secretly I didn't blame him I'd probably, no scratch that I would definitely be upset if I saw Judai with anyone else and Edo's reaction was a lot calmer than mine would ever be.

"We're here," Kaiser said putting a hand on a seemingly stone wall that lit up with ancient magic at his gentle touch, revealing a golden door which opened without help. "Come on in."

I stepped inside only to be met with an angry ravenette who was extremely pail even for a vampire. "Who's he?" he asked Kaiser not bothering to take a second glance at me.

Before Kaiser replied and small set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "Nii-san he's finally come," a short light haired bluenette said a smile on his face with his gray eyes illuminated by the flicker of the light from the fireplace. This just seemed to infuriate the ravenette.

"You don't even know him, what's causing you to randomly hug a possibly dangerous weirdo," he said trying to pry the bluenette off of me.

I was about to retort when he said, "Because Jun he's Aniki's lover."

"It's Manjoume-Thunder," he said unable to say anymore.

"Sorry about Manjoume being an overprotective boyfriend," he apologised letting me go to grab the guys hand.

When I decided it was safe to say something I asked who the shorty was, in nicer words of course and who was this 'Aniki' of his that I supposedly loved.

"I'm Sho," he replied, "I'm the first vampire and the real Kaiser though I know it doesn't suit me at all and my Nii-san will always do a better job at it than me. And 'Aniki' would be your Judai though when I first met him it was under very different circumstances."

"You sound fond of him," I observed.

He nodded, "Who wouldn't be, he has a certain quality that just attracts people to him, I don't think anyone could hate him, it must be impossible."

I laughed, taking a moment just to remember him. "Yeah he was like that..."I said my smile fading as I used the past tense.

"So since you're here you must need me," Sho stated.

I got on my knees so I was at eyelevel with him. "I need to know how to save him. He been changed and I need to bring him back to me."

"And why don't you turn into a vampire?" he asked a question I hadn't had the strength to ask myself.

Suddenly I needed to look down at my clenched fists. "I'm scared of turning into a monster because I have a feeling deep down in the darkest part of my heart that if I changed that's what I'd become. I know it's kind of irrational with all the semi-good vampires out there but it's like I know that I won't be anything like them that I'll be evil."

Sho lifted up my face, "I'll tell you how to turn him back but it's going to test you to your core and there's a possibility that he won't want to be saved."

"I know..."

**WOOT TWO IN ONE NIGHT (I'm a slow easily distracted writer who gets lots of homework)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Almost Easy

**Lea-Renee:** _I wrote this fast so I hope it's good._  
**Rayne: **_She has ten pages of Physics homework plus some Biology, Chemistry, extension Maths and extension English homework.  
_**Lea-Renee: **_And I didn't even want to do Physics! (Really I don't mind the rest.)  
_**Rayne:** _Yeah, she's forced to do it, her parents are hoping she'll want to be a doctor.  
_**Lea-Renee:**_ Not happening. By the way thanks for the super special awesome reviews._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) And Viking Ninja Pirates that although they do not appear in the story are always out there watching and waiting...  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did I chuck in a random basketball game in which all the hot guys played as skins.  
_**Songs:**_ Good Charlotte- Dance Floor Anthem, My Chemical Romance- Ghost of You and Kryteria- Victoriam Speramus._

Sho had let me sit down on a couch that was like sitting on a cloud (1) and was currently on the opposite side of the room sitting on Manjoume's lap while Kaiser was guarding the door.

"So what do I have to do to save him?" I asked feeling impatient.

Before he answered he questioned me one last time, "You really want to do this don't you?

"Do you even have to ask?" was my terse reply.

"Ok," he sighed, "You need to go to Lake Mugen (2) the only problem is that you'll have to get Aniki to take you there as only vampires can find the place also if you took the water out of the Kowareta Yume (3) forest it will loses all its magical properties. Once Judai drinks the water and he'll change back."

It sounded simple enough. "So why don't the vampires who hate what they are go there?"

"Because they only know where it is subconsciously and though it pulls them there they're too dense to notice it," he said with a chuckle.

"What about you?" I said, silently cursing my curiosity and lack of thinking before I spoke.

"Do you know how I became the first vampire?" I shook my head, "I was dying, been sick for many years and Nii-san was forced to look after me since our parents had died. We lived at the outskirts of Kowareta Yume. One morning I was feeling slightly better so I went for a walk and got lost. I just happened to stumble upon the lake and feeling thirsty I drunk from it and was changed when I went back I felt like I was reborn but I noticed how I'd always get thirsty around Nii-san and not a week after my change I bit him and he turned into a vampire too. We had to learn to drink blood and not create more of us but by then we'd made a nice size coven of around a hundred. If I was to change back I'd get sick again and eventually die and my fear of death is what's kept me around. I know I must sound weak but when I'm ready I'll go back to Lake Mugen. Plus now I have someone to live for," he grabbed Manjoume's hand

"That's understandable," I said, death was a scary thing, "So how do you know it changes people back?"

"Because I tried to drink from it after Nii-san became a vampire to see if it quenched the thirst, I started dying on the spot so Nii-san forced me to drink some more so I'd turn back. " he replied simply as though that fact he almost died meant nothing but then living so long could do that to you.

"Doesn't sound so hard," I smiled.

A smirk didn't seem right on Sho's face. "That's what Haou said but he couldn't convince Jehu to take him."

"Jehu was a jerk for not to give it up for his love," I said slightly disgusted, I'd do anything for my Judai.

Sho laughed at what I said like it was some type of personal joke. "You could say that."

From the door I heard Kaiser enquire if I was ready and so I thanked Sho for his help and even gave Manjoume a little wave out of curtsy, entering the maze of passages once again.

"So you think you can save him?" Kaiser questioned.

I shrugged, "Well if I don't believe I can do it then I've already lost."

"Good luck," he said letting me run off into the night.

Sneaking into Rei's I collected my stuff before she woke up and left again. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful night sky, with a blanket of stars surrounding the rounded face of the moon, looking up at the expansive sky was probably as close to freedom as anyone could truly get.

"Nice night isn't it?" said a hooded figure that had suddenly appeared beside me making me jump.

Stepping away I replied, "I suppose so."

"Especially tonight, when the moon is bright and there are plenty of stars in the sky the world just seems to be at peace with its self." For some reason his voice sounded familiar to me.

Trying to make out his shadowed face I asked, "Who are you?"

Ignoring my question he added, "A friend once told me that, 'looking up at the night sky was probably as close to freedom as anyone could truly get.'"

"Judai?"

He didn't answer instead he put a foul smelling clothe in front of my face and a spectrum of beautiful colours embraced me into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**(1) My home room has a couch like that; it's not just a couch but a pair of soothing hands that caress your soul.  
(2) Infinite.  
(3)**** Broken Dream.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. History Never Quite Repeats

**Lea-Renee:** _Might not update tomorrow and will be busy in the weekend again.  
_**Rayne: **_She's helping her friend with bio.  
_**Lea-Renee: **_And she's teaching me to do tricks on rollerblades. Also in the weekend I'll write all that I can on paper, it will be easier to make sure I update every day.  
_**Rayne: **_Wow this was relatively short on with the story._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) Reincarnation. May cause death or death related injury...  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did each season would have a Duel Monster Day (I actually really loved Judai's outfit *drools*)  
_**Songs:**_ Schlemish- Andersland, Kipelov- Ya svoboden, Kamelot- Ne Pleure Pas and Split Endz- History Never Repeats. (German, Russian, French and English :P)_

I opened my eyes only to see that I was sitting in a cell with no windows, a heavy metal door and a tiny candle with a waning flame to illuminate the room. I was on the piece of furniture in the room, if it could be called that, a musty mattress. After a while I could hear a click of a lock opening and turned to the door.

"Judai?" I asked the figure my voice cracking with thirst.

The figure shook off his hood, revealing the soft babyish face of Judai with his duo coloured hair but his eyes and expression were different.

He smirked, something Judai never did. "No, Haou."

"Haou?" I said confused, "Aren't you the guy that tried to save Jehu like a thousand years ago?"

"Yes," he responded simply, "I died trying."

"Then how are you here?"

"Because this boy was my reincarnation, all I needed was a little darkness to seep into his pure heart so I could take control," another smirk appeared on his face, 'Kami being a vampire is good. No wonder why you didn't want to change back."

"I've never been turned," I stated.

Haou laughed cynically, "Oh but you have Jehu. I remembered when it was you who locked me in here."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Ah Jehu," he said caressing my cheek, "it seems both of our reincarnations have hearts of light. Don't you see that's just one of many reasons you have to come back to me."

I shook my head in defiance. "No."

"Oh poor you, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, what was it? Johan?" he questioned though it was more to himself that to me.

"I do," I murmured, everyone has a choice.

He didn't listen instead going off on his own tangent. "The gods did do a good job on you, so alike in appearance, though your teal hair isn't dark enough and your eyes," Haou pouted, "really should be orange but when Jehu takes over they'll change back to the colour I love, like mine did."

I once again looked into his eyes, they were no longer the innocent, chocolate brown that I had fallen in love with but golden and filled with hatred.

Shaking my head I said, "I will never let him take over me because my love for Judai keeps me strong,"

"So sweet, you love a boy who doesn't know what love is," Haou countered.

"Then I'll just have to be patient and help him find it," I said smiling, "It's simple, really."

He patted the top of my head condescendingly. "Oh, how cute and naive you are. I bet I could ruin that," Haou said, pulling me in close for a soul searing kiss.

I had to force myself to think of Judai and clenched my mouth shut. Judai's mouth felt so perfect on mine but it was Haou I reminded myself and he was only doing it so I'd give up my control on my body and let Jehu take it without a struggle. He bit my lip hard causing me to gasp, giving him complete entrance but before he could do too much I pushed him away.

"Don't!" I hissed.

Haou's smile was bitter. "But it's just like kissing him, isn't it? If you want I could pretend to be Judai?"

"Stop it!" I ordered.

"Look at me, I'm so innocent, I don't know about anything higher than a platonic relationship, I'm oblivious to my best friends feelings for me, I'm an ignorant idiot." His bitter smile grew.

"Shut up!" I yelled slamming him against the wall, my hand on his throat.

"Good," he said, struggling for breath, "let darkness fill your heart."

Instantly I pulled away curling into a ball in the corner. "No," I whispered, sounding weak.

He sat next to me putting an unwanted hand on my shoulder. "As I said before you really have no choice in the matter. I will get my Jehu back."

"Then why put me in here, why not change me so he'll take over?" I asked?

"Your love for Judai's too strong, it's your bond with him that will keep you here no matter what form you take." He said, cringing like he had a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Then how did you take over him?" I queried, "if we have a bond that strong?"

"Don't you listen?" Haou replied, exasperated, "Judai doesn't know what love is. So obviously he has no idea about the bond and it couldn't save him."

"If what you say is true. How do you expect to get your precious Jehu back?" I asked.

Squeezing my shoulder, as if trying to get me to realise what he was saying was the truth. "Well eventually you'll get weak and tired; unable to keep that bond up, then he'll come back to me."

"Well I will never let that happen," I fought back.

He relinquished his hold on me. "Johan you are very stubborn, aren't you? Well we'll have to see how long that lasts.

"Until the day I die," I spat.

"We'll see," he repeated, walking out and locking the door.

All of my energy seemed to have been drained from me. I lay back down on the mattress, not caring how bad it smelled, I had slept on worse. I curled up so I could hug my knees. After Judai got taken I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry and fell asleep feeling nothing, I was completely hollow.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A talk with your past self

**Lea-Renee:** _Sorry it's been so long.  
_**Rayne: **_Lea can't be bothered making up some elaborate excuse like she ate her computer ...  
_**Lea-Renee: **_I really can't... I hope this is good cause I'm in a meh mood.  
_**Rayne:** _She froze when she was going to ask out her three year long crush.  
_**Lea-Renee: **_NO! Actually its cause my friends wouldn't take the hint and leave plus I'm not brave enough to do it in front of them... Here's the story._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) and slippery banana peels so watch your step.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did I'd get some more girls who can duel well and put them in it.  
_**Songs:**_ Panic! At the Disco- Ballad of Mona Lisa._

Have you ever had the feeling that even though you know you're in a dream, everything seems real? Well that's how I felt right now. The world I was standing in had a blood red sky and it seemed to light up the world in maroon hue though there was no sun in the sky. I was surrounded by sharp menacing mountains on all side, sharp and threatening.

"So do you like my prison?" I heard a voice ask and turned towards it.

It was like looking in a mirror but there were some features that were off, from how Haou described him I knew it was, "Jehu."

"Hello Johan," he smiled brightly, something I was not expecting. "I've been looking forward to finally meeting you."

"I would say the same but that would mean that I was lying," I growled.

Jehu raised his hands up in defence. "Don't be like that," he scolded.

"Well how am I meant to treat the people that have separated me from Judai?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He sighed looking forlorn. "I don't blame you but please don't hate Haou; he's only this way because of what I did to him when we were both alive. I was stupid, blinded by power and I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well that's not going to help me not, is it?"

He looked down at his shoes. "Well as I see it, since it is my fault I should rectify my mistake."

"How?" I asked tersely.

"Well I could try and get Haou to take us to Mugen Lake and drink from it," he replied, "All I need is to borrow your body for a little while."

"So that's what it comes down to," I laughed cynically, "Getting control just like Haou wanted you to."

"You're treating me like I'm the bad guy here," Jehu said, seeming genuinely upset but I wasn't going to fall for it.

I nodded my head. "And so long as I'm concerned you are."

"That's not fair, you barely know me," Jehu whined.

I was tempted to say the overly cliché, 'Life's not fair,' but decided against it. "Yeah but I know what you've done or more what you've failed to do."

"I have been thinking about that for the past thousand years," he said mournfully, "Look around you; I built this prison for myself as punishment. But what I really need is a chance to fix everything."

"Wouldn't you be surprised to learn that I just don't believe you?" I asked rhetorically.

Jehu looked my directly in the eyes. "But would you trust me for him?"

"What?" I questioned.

"Judai," he answered, "How far would you go for him? How much would you risk? I wasted my chance with Haou but are you going to waste yours with Judai?"

I knew that I would go to end of the world and much further. I would risk everything. I would never waste something so precious. "Okay, you have yourself a deal but remember I'm not happy about this at all."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jehu said with a shrug.

"So how do we do this?" I found myself asking.

Looking at me seriously he said, "You have to kiss me on the lips."

"I am not doing that," and I was adamant about it.

"Okay then, live the rest of your life as Haou's prisoner. Never see the one you love again," Jehu stated simply.

Closing my eyes I thought of Judai and pecked Jehu on the lips.

I opened my eyes to see that nothing had changed. "Why are you still here?"

"So that's what it's like to kiss yourself," He smirked.

"You pervert!" I howled, slapping him.

Jehu rubbed his cheek, "Sorry, but it's not every day you get a chance like that and I was curious."

"I'll leave you here!" I threatened.

"Sorry, I'll be serious now. All you have to do is walk through that mirror over there." As soon as Jehu pointed to it, the mirror appeared. "Walk through there and we'll swap places."

Accepting it as the only way to get Judai back I asked, "If you do anything funny, how will I be able to get control again?"

"You really don't trust me do you?" He looked at me sadly.

"Oh, no you must be mistaken, I obviously trust you," I stated sarcastically.

"Okay I get it," he feigned hurt. "Just walk back through the mirror again."

I lay my hand to the solid glass, pushing just a little harder so my hand was enveloped by what lay behind it. Continuing on I found myself in a darkened room, large blue crystals lay on the ground, some bigger than me. I noticed as I stared at a shard that I had picked up in my hand, I could see all the Jehu saw as he woke up in my body.

Haou had entered the cell. He smiled as he saw Jehu, my eyes must have changed like Haou said they would. "I see you got control, Johan must have been less of a challenge than I first thought."

"He was a gullible idiot. As soon as I mentioned Judai the body was as good as mine," I could hear a smirk in his voice.

Shit! I thought as I ran over to the mirror. My fists pounded on the glass but nothing happened. "Let me out!" I yelled.

"It's seems Haou that he's figured that he can't come back," Jehu said.

"Good," Haou replied, stroking his hand down Jehu's chest, "I wouldn't want any interruptions."

I sunk down to my knees as Haou placed a kiss on Jehu's lips. What had I done?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Pushed Further Apart

**Lea-Renee:** _Sorry no lemon.  
_**Rayne: **_She would but that type of thing makes her feel awkward, ever notice how she hasn't used a proper swear word?  
_**Lea-Renee: **_Hey, that's a personal choice. I used to swear like a sailor but gave up cold turkey.  
_**Rayne:** _I know, she's weird.  
_**Lea-Renee: **_I might write a lemon in a random story called 'the missing chapter' but really I want this story to only be a T._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) and Also may contain traces of nuts.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did the ending would have been better.  
_**Songs:**_ Nightwish- The Poet and the Pendulum and Visions of Atlantis- Lost._

Staring at a crystal, I sighed. In this world there was no such thing as sleep, I had no need for it but then with what Jehu and Haou had been up to last night I don't think that I would have been able to sleep anyway, even with my ears blocked and eyes covered. Luckily for me they got tired eventually and slept. But still I was disgusted by the way they treated our bodies, it wasn't my body that I was really upset about but Judai's, he was so innocent and pure, no one had the right to do that to his body.

Light was emitted though the crystals as Jehu opened his eyes. He trailed his eyes up Judai's bare body. "Hey!" I yelled, "Watch where you're looking." I had worked out that if I talked loud enough Jehu would hear me.

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured pushing Judai's hair out off his face, "still I don't see what's wrong since I've done a lot worse last night."

Tempted to give him a piece of my mind I was interrupted before I began by Haou. "Jehu," He yawned.

I cringed as Jehu placed a chaste kiss upon Haou's lips, I'd always dreamed of waking Judai with a kiss and it was like he was living my dream.

"I'm right here," Jehu stated, caressing his face.

Haou took his hand biting onto Jehu's wrist until it bled, licking and sucking it until he took just enough to be satisfied but not enough to hurt my body. I gave what little respect I had for Jehu to him, he didn't even flinch.

Wiping blood off his chin, Haou asked, "So are you going to let me change you?" Another difference to Judai, he woke up with ease but that may be because he was a vampire.

My world swung back and forth as Jehu shook his head. "No, I have a better idea."

Haou's face soured. "And that is?"

I was getting tired of all the kisses shared between them. "Don't you believe me?"

"It's not that," Haou suddenly looked glum, "It's just what I said to you when I was trying to get you to change back."

A smile could be heard in Jehu's voice, "I remember and at the time I should have turned back."

Shock was apparent on Haou's face. "Why?"

"Because if I had turned back, I would have spent my whole life with you but I wasted that chance," Jehu looked down as he grabbed his lover's hands.

The brunette swallowed. "So you're not going to change?"

"I never said that," he laughed, "more I would do anything to be with you, whether that was to be human or vampire, you my love, is all that matters to me now."

Jehu's head was brought up by a pair of soft hands so we were looking into two golden eyes. "So you'll let me change you then?" Haou asked as more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head making Haou's face fall. "As you know full well, there's one more way to turn into a vampire, other than exchanging blood. A way that make you more powerful."

"Mugen Lake," Haou whispered, deep in thought.

Jehu nodded. "Well I'm tired of that little brat Shou ruling behind his brother. Maybe we should do something about it?"

Haou caressed the side of Jehu's face. "What a good idea."

"I know," he replied, vainly, "And you can rule as my Queen "

I blanched like Haou did "Queen?" I whispered.

"I'm not a girl you baka!" he yelled hitting Jehu across the face.

"I know, your way to beautiful," Jehu cooed.

If I was Haou I would have hit him again for being so cheesy but then I wasn't Haou, instead he kissed him roughly. "You'll make up for it later."

I laughed when Jehu face-planted. "Please no, not that," he begged.

"How will you make it up to me?" the brunette questioned evilly.

I was prepared to curl up into the foetal position and cover my ears but nothing like that happened. What was Jehu doing?

"I'll make you one of the most powerful people in the world. Me and you together, inseparable forever," he said.

I was going to puke, metaphorically of course, I didn't need to eat and these crystals weren't at all appetising.

Jehu put on a puppy dog face. "So will you take me to Mugen Lake so I can drink the water?"

"I will. I know you want this as much as I do," Haou smirked, "plus you'll be able to silence that annoying brat bickering in your head."

"Hey," I contradicted, realising it was kind of true.

Jehu sighed, "You noticed."

He hugged Jehu closely. "It's a tad obvious with you staring off into nothing whenever he talks to you."

"Is it bugging you?" Jehu smirked.

"Yes," Haou nodded, "because only I should be holding your attention but when you're a vampire you'll be able to get rid of him completely."

I could almost feel the relief coming from Jehu. "Good," he said.

"To Mugen Lake we go," Haou said with a clap and a smirk that I knew was directed at me.

To Mugen Lake we go, I thought bitterly, only I wouldn't be getting Judai back but being separated from him even more than I already was.


	10. Wants and Needs

**Lea-Renee:** _Ahhh finally am able to post this instead of getting an error message! But in the mean time, I've finished this story and wit post the last chapter up tomorrow, then follow it up with my new fanfic which I've already started.  
_**Rayne: **_But isn't this one a tad short?  
_**Lea-Renee: **_Well actually, I'm writing this (with 5 more fics) to become a beta plus I wanted to see if I could in fact finish a fanfic.  
_**Rayne:** _Excuses, excuses.  
_**Lea-Renee: **_Sorry but I came into this story with a basic plot and a hate of vampires, not a good thing... Also I'm lazy. On with the story._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did all of Judai's friends would have stayed dead... I jokes.  
_**Songs:**_ After Forever- Energize Me and Pain feat. Annette Olzon- Follow Me._

In a way it was easier just being a figment in someone else's mind; no need to walk up tall mountains or climb the face of cliffs, no bug bites or bruises, I could probably make a list of all of the accidents that had befallen Jehu as he walked through Kowareta Yume forest, not like I was being a help though, I was distracting him by singing songs that used to help Judai get back to sleep after he woke from a nightmare. When he first asked me to sing him to sleep I thought it wouldn't work as my voice is not the best nevertheless, to my surprise, it did. For Jehu however my voice just annoyed him but however much he begged for me to stop I wouldn't, he had to pay for what he was doing and I would do what little I could to do just that.

I still hadn't thought of any way to get out of Jehu's mind, instead I was just mindlessly walking through the darkness, avoiding crystal shards as I went, trying to see any abnormality that could mean an escape but it more or less was the same terrain constantly repeated. I had guessed that the only way to get free was for Jehu to release me and from what happened the night and the night before that, in fact every night for a week; it wasn't going to happen in any lifetime.

"Are you bored now?" Jehu asked ignoring the annoyed and knowing look from Haou.

I thought about it for a split second then replied, "I'm bored as hell but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop, your annoyance gives me at least some pleasure."

"Yeah, well enjoy it well you can because we're almost at the lake and you to non-existence," he retorted angrily.

Haou smiled at that and then sneered at me. "You should just accept the fact that you'll never see Judai again."

Let's just say the next few things I yelled at that...that...person inhabiting my beloveds body is not appropriate at all and I couldn't believe that I said half of it, I wouldn't even say it if I was wounded and it hurt like hell but I think for once I was allowed an exception and really needed to vent, though he didn't hear any of it because Jehu wouldn't repeat what I said, not for the language but who it was directed at.

Jehu took to ignoring me again while I sat down again a crystal and regained some composer. Ignoring everything until I heard another crash then looked up into a shard to see the lake. My breath, it was beautiful. There wasn't a touch of mankind in the whole place, the crystal clear water lay in the middle of a meadow of wild flowers and there was something else about the place I couldn't put words to but it was stunning, all of this however was wasted on Haou who was looking at the lake with an almost sinful glee.

"Are you ready Jehu?" he asked, taking his hand.

Haou received a curt nod on certainty. "Yes, come down to the lake with me."

Another set of smiles that made me sick to my stomach. Mugen Lake, knowing nothing could go wrong? I wished that wasn't true but really in this pure Garden of Eden, what could happen?

Jehu bent down by the edges bringing Haou with him. "I'm really looking forward to truly being with you, you don't know how long I've wanted this," Jehu said, "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Haou asked, impatient.

A pained smile found it's was on his face. "Trust me, you'll know, once it's done you'll know."

"Will you hurry up, please," Haou ordered adding the 'please' at the last second, "I've already forgiven you for not forcing me to change all those years ago and I don't want to force you."

I called hear a cynical laugh bubble up in Jehu's throat. "It's always funny how we want to change each other."

"Yes, very funny, but both of us want this so I see nothing wrong with it," he said hurriedly.

For some reason I hadn't quite pictured Jehu's last human moments like this, something was off.

"Yeah," Jehu agreed, "we both want this."

I held my breath as he scooped some water into his hands and brought it to his lips, this was it. I could feel the excitement radiating from Haou but then something happened, something I wasn't expecting, Jehu dropped the water and pinned Hoau on the ground before getting some more.

"This isn't just about wants Haou this is about needs," he said before tipping the water into Haou's mouth and making him swallow it.

**Please Review!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE TO FELLOW AUTHORS!**

**To post a new part-when the error message pops up, go to the url and replace the word "property" with "content". It should take you to your edit page and you'll be able to update.**

**A friend told me this, so I figured I would share the trick. Hopefully the site will be fixed soon, but until then, this should help.**

_*** This was copied and pasted from Blueowl's profile here: Blueowl.**_


	11. The End and a Kawaii One At That

**Lea-Renee:** _About the wait, I'm sick, very sick.  
_**Rayne: **_And was forced to go to school nonetheless.  
_**Lea-Renee: **_Because all my classes are advanced and I can't miss out on notes.  
_**Rayne:** _...  
_**Lea-Renee: **_Okay here it is the final instalment..._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (Boy love) Sappy endings.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did why the hell would I be going to school.  
_**Songs:**_ Leave's Eyes's- My Destiny, Within Temptations- All I need and What have you done now?_

"What? Why did you do that?" I asked, finding myself pinning down Judai's limp but alive body.

I heard a chuckle from the depths of my mind and could imagine Jehu amongst the crystal shards with a smile on his face. "Your lack of faith astounds me."

"Huh," I said dumbly, rolling off Judai and cradling him in my arms. And for all records, it should really be illegal how perfectly his body fitted against mine.

"Well did you ever think that maybe the reason I sounded so believable in that dream was because I was telling the truth?" he replied, "back when we were both alive Haou was much like your Judai, maybe not as innocent and just a bit sarcastic but he was good. I was his servant and we fell in love. Of course our love was not going to be celebrated because of our difference in status, so we kept it secret. But we were found out and I was set up so I would die at the hands of a group of vampires. I don't know why but they took pity on me and turned me instead. When Hoau found me and begged for me to change back I said no and I did some pretty horrible things to him, hoping I'd break his will. I wasn't going to change him unless he told me to. In the end, he ended up killing me and then taking his own life soon after. It was my fault he was so bitter."

My brow creased in sadness, "You didn't do this for me did you?"

"I did it for him. Can you do something for me, Johan?" Jehu asked.

"Sure. You did so much for me even if I didn't like it," I replied.

"You must have realised that if I took over and asked Haou to change back straight out, it wouldn't have worked and we would have still been trapped in his castle. Haou's was so blinded by his wants he couldn't see behind my facade'," I really wished that I had something smart to say as he revealed all of this but I didn't. "Oh and Johan, the sex was just an added bonus."

I coughed and looked down shyly, blushing, "I don't think I can forgive you for that."

"Just accept it as part of your sex education," his laughter filled my mind.

"Tell me now before I change my mind." I threatened.

That silenced him. "Okay. Can you please get some of the water and draw a star on both of yours and Judai's hearts."

I nodded, "This isn't going to do anything funny."

"Only if you think releasing mine and Haou's spirits so we can join the afterlife is funny," he stated.

I didn't answer as I dipped my fingers in the cool water and lifted my top to draw a star and then Judai's, ignoring the spark I felt when I touched his bare skin. After a couple of seconds nothing happened but then a faint glow appeared around of bodies separating it's self to form Jehu and Haou, though they were slightly transparent.

Haou smiled, no longer looking dark and evil. "Thank you," he said simply.

"Yeah thanks buddy." Haou hit his shoulder. "I mean thank you, I'm really grateful for what you've done for us."

"No problem," I said, returning the smile.

"It's time for us to go," Jehu said as they both began to fade, "Just look after your Prince, I'll make sure I look after mine. Look he's waking up."

I looked down at Judai for a split second and then looked back up noticing they were gone and wished them both well.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Judai yawned and murmured my name as he always did when he woke, his bright brown eyes looking up at me with innocence and... love? And his lips... Before I knew what I was doing I placed my lips on his. They only lay there for a few seconds before my thoughts finally caught up with my actions and I pulled away.

Avoiding his eyes, I tasted my lips which definitely had a hint of chocolate and caramel, a taste that was purely Judai. "Um, Judai," I started to apologise but then I realised it wouldn't cut it. Jehu had done so much so he and I could be together and if I didn't admit it now, then who knows when I would. Keeping eye contact I bit my lips thinking of the perfect words that I could say but I realised that there is no such thing as 'perfect words' for confessing love, because love is impossible to describe so I just went with it hoping I wouldn't sound like a complete idiot.

"Judai, I love you. I have probably from the first day I met you, it just took me longer to realise it than most. Before you, I didn't believe in friendship so I most definitely didn't believe in love. I know you're not going to hate me for the feelings that I can't control because you're just not that type of person but if you don't feel the same way just tell me now and I will never put you in this position again but if you do change your mind I'll always be here," I was stopped when Judai placed a finger on my lips.

"I know and I love you too, I guess I needed Haou to take over so I could finally realise what these feelings were, I guess I owe his craziness."

"Yeah," I said then claimed Judai's lips once more in a more passionate kiss.

We had a long road ahead of us but in this moment the world didn't matter because there was one things we both and that was each other.


	12. A message about the lemon

**Lea-Renee: **_Lemon is up named Missing Chapter because I don't really want to change this ones rating._


End file.
